1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an air bag deployment chute and panel assembly for deploying an air bag through a panel member of a vehicle to dissipate impact energy on the panel member during impact of the vehicle.
2. Background Art
Improvements continue to be made on vehicle air bag deployment systems for vehicle impact situations. Many current air bag deployment systems are configured to deploy an air bag through a panel member of a vehicle during impact of the vehicle. Many such deployment systems are disposed on a front panel member of a vehicle to dissipate impact energy on the front panel member during impact of the vehicle. Typically, the front panel member to which such deployment system is attached includes a visible tear seam outlining an area through which an air bag deploys upon impact of the vehicle. In many situations, the front panel member has an opening formed therein to define the tear seam and thus the area through which the air bag may be deployed. The panel member further includes a door portion disposed within the opening to define a visible space or notch between the periphery of the door portion and the opening. The door portion is pivotally attached to an edge or side of the opening to hinge the door portion to the panel member. Thus, during air bag deployment, the door portion pivots away from the panel member, allowing the air bag to be deployed into a vehicle compartment. In many situations, a break-away skin material is disposed over the panel member to add an aesthetic feel and look to the panel. However, the visible notch between the door portion and the panel, in many cases, can be seen by an occupant of the vehicle.
One goal of an instrument manufacturer is to provide a seamless panel member having an air bag deployment system attached thereto while providing adequate air bag deployment during vehicle impact. As described above, many panel members have pivotally attached door portions which require a visible tear seam on its outer surface. Some panel members include break-away or tear seam portions molded to the panel member and door portion, and are comprised of different material than the panel member or door portion to provide a weakened area through which an air bag may be deployed during a vehicle impact. However, the different materials used often result in different shades of pigment, allowing visibility of the door portion.
Moreover, many panel members are configured with tear seams which, upon force placed thereon, may break and cause the door portion to pivotally move toward the air bag. In such event, the panel member is required to be replaced. This, obviously, is time consuming and high in cost.
Prior U.S. patents generally related to the present invention include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,341,796; 6,318,752; 6,089,642; 6,076,851; 5,927,747; 5,779,262; 5,698,283; 5,569,959; and 5,421,608.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air bag deployment chute having at least one door portion and an opening through which the at least one door portion may pivot away from an air bag during deployment. The invention further includes a panel member to which the deployment chute is attached for deploying the air bag through the panel member during impact of the vehicle. The panel member has a groove formed on an inner surface of the panel member to define an seam which is not visible on an outer surface of the panel member.
In carrying out the above object and other objects of the present invention, an air bag deployment chute for deploying an air bag through a panel member of a vehicle is provided. The panel member has an outer show surface and an inner surface, wherein the deployment chute attaches to the inner surface of the panel member. The panel member includes a groove on the inner surface which forms a structurally weakened area of the panel member to enable selective air bag deployment through the structurally weakened area. The deployment chute comprises a stationary portion and at least one door portion. The stationary portion includes a base and a peripheral wall integrally connected to the base, wherein the base has first and second surfaces. The first surface attaches to the inner surface. The base has an inner periphery to define an opening of the base. The peripheral wall is integrally connected to the second surface of the base and extends therefrom. The peripheral wall defines a channel through which the air bag may be deployed. The stationary portion is configured to receive the air bag within the channel to guide the air bag through the stationary portion during deployment of the air bag. The at least one door portion is disposed on the inner surface of the panel member and in the opening adjacent the air bag. The at least one door portion is circumscribed by the stationary portion through which the air bag is deployed. The at least one door portion is hinged to the base to facilitate pivotal movement of the at least one door portion to allow deployment of the air bag through the opening of the stationary portion and through the structurally weakened area of the panel member during impact of the vehicle. The inner periphery is positioned against the structurally weakened area of the panel member so that outer portions of the groove are supported by the base to prevent inadvertent pivotal movement of the at least one door portion toward the air bag when force is applied on the outer surface of the panel member.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides an air bag deployment panel assembly for deploying the air bag through the panel member of the vehicle. The air bag deployment panel assembly comprises the panel member and the deployment chute, wherein the deployment chute includes the stationary portion and the at least one door portion.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention provides an air bag deployment chute for deploying the air bag through the panel member of the vehicle, wherein the groove of the panel member has a prescribed tear pattern which may be H-shaped, I-shaped or U-shaped.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the ensuing description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.